Gon x Killua Save Me
by juuzou1stitches
Summary: This chapter takes place two weeks in the past Killua lives on the streets after being escaping from his family until Gon finds him injured and brings him to his house that he shares with two men named Kurapika and Leorio.
1. Chapter 1

Gon x Killua

Save Me

Notes: This chapter takes place two weeks in the past Killua lives on the streets until Gon finds him and brings him to his house that he shares with two men named Kurapika and Leorio.

Chapter One: The Boy With The Silver Hair

Two weeks ago

Gon happily skipped down the familiar roads of Whale Island, where he was born and raised. He wondered through a long path lined with tall buidlings on either side but something stopped him in his tracks. He could sense that he was being watched very carefully by someone from the shadows. He turned his head to see a figure standing inbetween the buildings.

It was a young boy. Probably about my age. Gon thought. This strange boy had cold shapphire blue eyes that were showed no emotion only emptiness. His silver hair was sticking out wildly in several places.

Gon noticed that the boy was panting and on of his pale hands gripped his side tightly. Large spots of red covered his white shirt and dripped down his dark blue shorts.

"Are you okay?! Your injured!" Gon asked the boy worried.

The boy did not speak or move.

Silence the only sound made was the boys ragged breathing.

"I can take you back to my place I have a friend whos a docter he can fix you up." Gon said studing the boy.

"..."

"Please let me help you!" Gon shouted reaching out to grab the boys shoulder.

The young boy staggered back trembling as Gon quickly retrachted his hand.

"He's afraid to be touched..." Gon wondered what might have happened to the boy to make him this way.

Suddenly Gon was snapped out of his thoughs as the boy fell to the ground on one knee clearly in pain. Gon gently picked the boy up felling his weak body shiver at the contact.

"It's okay," Gon whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you I'll take you back to my house and we'll treat your wounds. Gon grinned at the boy dispite the situation.

Gon ran through the forest the mysterious boy on his back the world around them a green and brown blur as Gon felt the boy on his back lose consciousness.

Authors Notes: This has been the first chapter out of many I hope. Please leave reviews and comments. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Gon x Killua

Save Me

 _Notes: Killua awakes two weeks later to find himself in a unfamiliar place. Three people are surrowding him Who are these people? What do they want? Where am I? Killua asked himself._

Chapter Two: My Name Is Killua

 _A sudden wave of pain washed over the now awake boy as he sat straight up in a small bed. It was early in the moring most likly 5:30. Three people surrowded him, worried expressions on their faces._

Who are these people? What do they want? Where am I? Killua asked himself.

"It's okay nobody is going to hurt you calm down." A calm voice said. Whoever they were they could tell that he was frightened.

The people started to whisper something that the boy couldn't hear but after that a short spiky black haired boy approched the side of the bed.

"What's your name? Mines Gon and that's Kurapika and Leorio." The boy known as Gon smiled.

"K-Killua." The boy mumbled

"Killua huh? Where have I heard that before?" Gon thought aloud rubbing his chin.

"Gon do you relize that you brought home a dangerous assasian?!" Leorio whispered loud enough so that Killua could still hear him.

"An assasian huh? You don't seem like one. You seem...nice." Gon stated.

"W-what?" Killua asked confused.

"Yeah I mean you seem like your a nice person." Gon giggled.

Killua as shocked. How could this kid think he was nice he didn't even know him?

"Ecuse me but do you mind me asking how you got so injured in the first place?" Inturupted a blonde young man with stormy blue eyes."

Killua didn't respond he seemed to be lost in thought as he jumped abruptly as he felt a hand touch wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Killua screamed at the man known as Leorio.

"Looking at your wounds you have them all over your body." The man exclaimed

Killua looked and noticed that he was shirtless all the cuts and bruises on his cheast and arms were reviled.

"Tsk so what I don't need your help." Killua said feeling the room around him spin as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Don't want my help huh, your sick you know you can try to hide it but I can tell that you are in pain." Leorio said satring at Killua.

"So what if I am it's no different then how it was before." Killua murmered absorbed in his thoughts again.

"Let him rest I bet he's egahusted after the hell he's been through." Kurapika said smoothly.

Killua lay back down on the bed and was soon engulfed by the darkness his mind went back to when he lived at his house with his family. He remembered the training, the tourture, the pain, the endless suffering... He was jolted from his nightmare by two hands on his shoulders shacking him.

"Killua! Killua! Are you okay you were screaming? Gon asked concerned.

Killua looked paniced, scared, and sick. Gon felt bad for him living on the streets, geting injured for some reason he didn't want to explain right now, and now he was having nightmares causing him to scream and be horrified for hours afterwards.

"It's okay you can go back to sleep. I'm here. Gon said holding Killua's pale hand.

Killua closed his eyes once more and drifted off to sleep at last and whenever the nightmares would reture Gon would grip Killua's hand tighter. For once in a long time Killua slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

 _Author's Notes: Please Review this chapter. Thanks for reading more to come soon:)_


End file.
